Turquoise
by Winter Bells
Summary: Saat semua menjauhinya ketika ia terpilih sebagai salah satu finalis Triwizard Tournament, hanya ada satu orang yang ia ketahui begitu perhatian terhadapnya. Seseorang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum. CerRy, Slash, Lemon! Special for FID #3. RnR please?


Harry dirundung gelisah saat ia tiba-tiba terpilih sebagai salah satu finalis Turnamen Triwizard. Semua orang menghinanya, melecehkannya. Bahkan teman terbaiknya pun tak dipihaknya. Tapi, seseorang telah membuatnya tersenyum. Seseorang yang mendukung dan membelanya. Seseorang yang menyayanginya.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter murni miliknya J.K. Rowling. Ini hanyalah fiksi dari seorang penggemar semata.

Warning: Semi-Canon, maybe OoC, **Slash**, **Lemon**! Anda sudah diperingatkan :)

—**Cerry **fanfic! \:D/ Spesial for Fujoshi Independence Day #3

* * *

><p><strong>Turquoise<strong>

By: **Winter Bells**

* * *

><p><em>Mulai detik ini, mulai saat ini, Harry James Potter adalah salah satu pemenang Triwizard Tournament tahun ini. <em>

Kalimat itu terus saja mengiang di kepalanya. Seperti bom waktu yang tiap saat bisa saja meledak. _Tuhan, cobaan apalagi yang akan kau berikan padaku? _Harry duduk di anak tangga dekat Great Hall, sendirian. Di malam yang begitu sepi. Masih sama seperti beberapa jam yang lalu, memikirkan bagaimana bisa ia menjadi salah satu finalis Tournament Triwizard padahal umurnya saja belum cukup. Dan hei, ia bahkan tak pernah melewati sejengkal pun lingkaran umur yang berada di sekitar tungku api itu. Bahkan Hermoine mengatakan, mantra yang kuat pun belum tentu bisa merusak hasil buah tangan seorang penyihir hebat semacam Albus Dumbledore. Ia heran, sangat heran. Bukannya apa, semua orang sekarang menyindirnya. Mencaci makinya. Tak cukupkah terkenal sebagai _The boy who live_? Begitu kata mereka. _Ingin lebih terkenal lagi, Potler? _

Yah, walau ia berhasil melewati tantangan pertama saat melawan naga, tetapi tetap saja, masalah ini belum selesai. Siapa yang tega memasukkan namanya ke dalam tungku api? Pasti bukanlah penyihir sembarangan. Sirius juga mengatakan ada dalang di balik semua ini. Ia tak lagi aman.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya lagi," Harry menarik napas dalam-dalam. Membuka sebuah cetekan sebuah benda yang ada di tangannya.

"AAAKKKHHH!"

"Argh!" Harry menjatuhkan benda yang mirip dengan telur emas itu. Teriakan yang keluar dari benda tersebut sangatlah merusak gendang telinganya. Gelombang suara yang di pancarkan terlalu besar. Sehingga kedua tangannya refleks menutup kedua telinga. "Akh! Sial," Harry mendecih. Mengutuk siapapun yang membuatnya masuk ke dalam masalah ini dan mengutuk benda aneh tersebut. Bagaimana cara untuk memecahkan misteri telur itu? Harry menundukkan kepala dan mengatup kedua kelopak matanya. Berusaha tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya. Mencari cara memecahkan kode tantangan kedua ini.

Tap. Tk. Tk.

Harry tersontak. Ia bangun dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara tapakan kaki seseorang. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan menangkap seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah berdiri di depannya. "Tampaknya kau sedang pusing ya, Potter?" Pemuda itu bertanya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan berjalan lalu duduk di samping adik kelasnya tersebut.

"Begitulah. Benda ini memusingkanku," jawab Harry lemas. Sedangkan sang lawan bicara masih tersenyum dan mengamati telur emas itu dengan cara membolak-balikkannya. "Lantas, bagaimana denganmu, Cedric? Kau sudah berhasil memecahkannya?"

Cedric berhenti mengamati telur itu. Ia malah melirik Harry dan menatapnya sebentar. "Jadi, kau ingin tau, huh?"

Harry mengangkat alisnya. "Tentu saja,"

"Begini, aku tahu selama ini aku tak berterima kasih kepadamu soal tips tentang naga itu. jadi—"

"Sudahlah. Tak perlu berterima kasih. Aku hanya ingin… ya… memberitahu saja. Tak usah memberi imbalan," Harry merampas telur emasnya yang dirangkul oleh Cedric.

"Oh, oh, bukan seperti itu. Jadi, besok pagi, temui aku di depan pintu kamar mandi Prefect," Cedric tampak memberhentikan kalimatnya sebentar. "Err… kau tahu, di lantai lima? Bawalah dirimu bersama telur itu," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah," jawab Harry masih dalam wajah murung. Cedric heran, bukannya ia gembira malah memasang ekspresi seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Cedric. Wajah bocah berkacamata itu sangatlah murung.

"Kau enak, setiap orang yang berpapasan denganmu akan langsung menyemangatimu. Tapi… tidak untuk aku," Harry tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, kau tak lihat seseorang di sampingmu? Dia sangat mendukungmu!" ujar Cedric dengan semangat sambil merangkul pundak Harry. Pemuda itu beberapa kali mengguncang tubuh Harry agar ia setidaknya tidak murung lagi.

"Hmm, terima kasih," Tiba-tiba saja bibir Harry tersungging. Ia tersenyum. Harry menatap wajah Cedric dan menangkap senyum lebar penuh kehangatan di bibirnya. Pemuda ini, memang benar. Sejak awal mereka bertemu saat ingin menghadiri Pertandingan Quidditch, Harry telah melihat sosok seorang pemuda hebat dan hangat di balik diri seorang Cedric Diggory. Ia istimewa.

"Hei, jangan tatap aku seperti itu," Cedric memecahkan keheningan yang sempat mendera di antara mereka.

"Oh oh, maaf," Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hah, apa yang baru saja ia rasakan? Kehadiran seorang kakak laki-laki, mungkin? Ya, itulah yang sekarang ia butuhkan. Seseorang yang hadir di saat ia membutuhkan sebuah dukungan hangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mendapatkan pasangan dansa di Yule Ball nanti?" tanya Cedric. Harry tampak terdiam. Ia sama sekali tak bersemangat bila membahas hal itu. Bagaimana tidak, sudah banyak gadis yang ia ajak dan tak ada satu pun orang yang mau menerimanya.

"Yah, kau tau sendiri lah," Harry menghembuskan napas panjang. "Belum," Ia melirik Cedric sebentar.

"Oh, begitu. Sebaiknya kau cepat cari pasangan sebelum semua gadis habis dan kau malah terpaksa berdansa dengan seorang pria. Haha," gurau Cedric. Itu mengundang senyuman lebar di bibir Harry. Yah, setidaknya bocah berkacamata ini bisa terhibur walau sedikit.

"Haha. Kalau memang itu pilihannya, apa boleh buat. Mungkin saja kau yang kupilih? Haha," Harry ikut memulai candaan juga. Sepertinya tawa mereka telah memecahkan keheningan malam di koridor-koridor Hogwarts. Mengingat tak ada satu pun murid yang lewat kecuali satu-dua hantu. Setidaknya Mr Filch belum menyadari kehadiran mereka di sini, kalau tidak cacian akan dilemparkan kepada mereka dan harus berlari terbirit-birit ke asrama masing-masing.

Cedric melepas rangkulan di pundak Harry. Ia berdiri dan maju beberapa langkah ke depan. Harry hanya diam, tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu. "Ayo," Cedric mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Eh?" Harry masih terduduk dan mengangkat satu alisnya. Apa maksudnya?

"Mari kita berlatih berdansa. Kurasa kau belum bisa berdansa sedikitpun. Jangan sampai memalukan Hogwarts hanya karena masalah sepele ini. Oke?" Cedric lalu tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya. Seperti seorang pangeran yang ingin mengajak seorang putri berdansa.

"Hah? Di-di sini? Apa kau tak—"

"—malu maksudmu? Hei, tak ada orang yang lewat. Tenanglah. Lagipula aku sedang bosan dan tak tau harus melakukan apa. Sebab itu aku berjalan-jalan di tengah malam dan ternyata menemukanmu di sini," ujar Cedric masih dalam keadaan bungkuk. "Kau mau atau ingin melihatku terserang osteoporosis secara cepat karena seperti ini terus?" gurau Cedric.

Harry tertawa kecil. Pemuda ini bisa saja. Baiklah, setidaknya ini bisa membunuh kegalauannya akan masalah yang sedang ia derita sekarang ini. "Baiklah," Harry meraih sambutan tangan Cedric. Lantas secara perlahan Cedric mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan ke belakang beberapa langkah dengan diikuti oleh Harry.

"Peraturan pertama, lingkarkan lenganmu di leherku," ucap Cedric. Harry terlihat gagu karena belum pernah berdansa sedikit pun apalagi lawan mainnya seorang lelaki. Harry lalu menurut dan perlahan menggerakkan kedua lengannya untuk dilingkarkan di leher Cedric.

"Heh, k-kau sedang apa?" Harry terkejut saat merasakan bokongnya di sentuh oleh Cedric.

"Peraturan kedua, sang lawan melingkarkan kedua lengan di pinggang lawannya," jawab Cedric.

Harry terdiam. "Hei, bukankah tanganmu menyentuh bokongku? Apakah letak bokong dan pinggang tahun ini ditukar?" gurau Harry. Ia tersenyum.

"Oh oh, a-aku yang salah. Baiklah, mari kita mulai," Cedric lalu menaikkan lengannya hingga melingkar di pinggang Harry. Perlahan mereka menggerakkan kaki ke depan, ke samping dan ke belakang. Kedua mata mereka saling melempar tatapan. Begitu terus selama beberapa saat. Tak berkedip sedikit pun. Senyuman juga tak henti menempel di bibir mereka. "Auch! Kau menginjak kakiku, Harry. Berhati-hatilah," Tatapan itu langsung buyar seketika saat Cedric mengangkat pelan kakinya yang diinjak.

"Maafkan aku. Aku gerogi," Harry lalu melirik ke bawah dan berharap tak mengulanginya.

"Auch! Kau melakukannya lagi,"

"M-maaf!"

Setelah beberapa kali kaki Cedric harus merasa sakit karena injakan dari Harry, keduanya akhirnya berhasil berdansa dengan baik. Bahkan Cedric sempat mengangkat tubuh Harry sebentar dan perlahan melepaskannya. Itu termasuk bagian dari berdansa. Rona gembira terus terpancar dari kedua wajah mereka. Entahlah, beban serasa hilang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini?" Intonasi suara datar tapi tegas seorang pria membuyarkan konsentrasi berdansa mereka. Ia menatap tajam kedua muridnya tersebut.

"P-Profesor Snape? K-kami hanya—"

"Apa? Kalian sedang berpacaran begitu? Benarkah Potter?" Snape melancarkan tatapan sinis kepada murid yang sepanjang tahun membuatnya kesal itu. "Cih, kau sama seperti ayahmu, keluar tengah malam dan entah melakukan apa dengan temannya yang bernama Sirius,"

"Tidak! Kami hanya berlatih berdansa!" Keduanya menyanggah keras dan seketika melepas pegangan satu sama lain. "Dan Profesor, soal ayahku dengan Sirius, mereka ada apa?" Harry bertanya heran.

Snape terdiam. "Sudah, pergi ke asrama kalian masing-masing!" Snape membentak dan disusul dengan bubarnya mereka berdua. Sebelum benar-benar berpisah, Harry melancarkan tatapan ke arah Cedric. Ia hanya ingin melihat wajah itu sebelum benar-benar tertidur lelap nantinya. Semoga terbawa tidur mungkin?

"Harry, jangan lupa, besok di kamar mandi Prefect," bisik Cedric dari kejauhan dan dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari Harry.

.

.

.

"Harry! Kau mau kemana? Hari ini ada kelas Ramalan," Hermoine berteriak dari kejauhan.

"Aku ada perlu sebentar. Pergilah duluan bersama Ron!" teriak Harry seraya terus berlari menaiki satu-dua anak tangga.

Tap tap tap. Harry terus berlari. Mengabaikan setiap ejekan dari setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Menelusuri koridor-koridor Hogwarts.

Harry berhenti. Ia menatap sebentar pintu kamar mandi itu hingga akhirnya masuk ke dalamnya. Geek. Bunyi gesekan pintu tersebut. "Eh, Cedric?" Harry terkejut saat mengetahui Cedric sudah terlebih dahulu menjeburkan tubuh ke dalam bak mandi. Ia meneguk ludah. Harry menatap dada yang telanjang itu. Tak pernah ia menyangka postur tubuh Cedric sebagus itu. Cedric pasti sering berolahraga.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Potter? Buka pakaianmu dan masuklah ke dalam bak mandi," sahut Cedric. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Cedric.

"Kau bilang buka pakaianku, kan?"

Cedric terdiam. Ia juga meneguk ludah. "Memang, tapi bukan semuanya. Setidaknya sisahkan satu potong kain yang akan membalut bagian 'itu'mu," ujar Cedric dengan senyuman. Harry lalu menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya kemudian masuk ke dalam bak mandi. Tak lupa di tangannya telah hadir telur emas.

"Jadi, apa selanjutnya yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Harry saat ia sudah berada tepat di depan Cedric. Sedetik kemudian keduanya saling melempar tatapan.

"Oke, aku mendapat arahan dari Prof Moody dan entah ini berhasil atau tidak. Ia menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu ke mari dan memecahkan masalah ini. Aku telah menelitinya dan berhasil menemukan pemecahannya." jelas Cedric masih memandangi iris zamrud Harry. "Tarik napasmu dalam-dalam. Kita akan tenggelam sebentar,"

"Maksudmu—hei!" Belum lagi Harry siap berbicara Cedric sudah mencelupkan kepalanya ke dalam air. Disusul oleh Cedric sendiri. Sedetik kemudian bocah berambut pirang itu membuka tutup telur emas yang ada di tangannya satu lagi, dan waw, bukannya suara teriakan yang mereka dengar, malah nyanyian merdu seorang perempuan.

_Come seek us, where our voices sound._

_We cannot sing, above the ground. _

Di tengah-tengah perempuan itu bernyanyi, Harry seperti tidak dapat menahan napasnya lagi. Mungkin disebabkan Cedric yang tiba-tiba mencelupkan kepalanya sebelum ia benar-benar siap. Harry merasa paru-parunya sudah tak terisikan oleh udara. Karena khawatir dan tanggung, tiba-tiba saja Cedric menyapa bibir merah Harry dengan bibirnya. Di situ Harry terkejut. Ia merasa darahnya mengalir kencang. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Dadanya sesak bukan karena kekurangan udara, tapi entah kenapa. Keduanya lalu terlena dalam ciuman dan hikmat mendengarkan nyanyian itu sampai berhenti.

_An hour long you'll have to look._

_To recover what we took._

"Hah. Hah. Hah." Harry berusaha mengatur napasnya setelah ia dan Cedric keluar dari dalam air. Ia menyender ke tepi bak mandi. Masih berusaha mengisi cadangan udara di paru-parunya. Cedric lalu berdiri tepat di depannya.

Setelah keduanya berhasil mengontrol napasnya masing-masing, mereka saling melempar tatapan. "Yeah, kau dengar, itu suara putri duyung. Hah. Hah." ujar Cedric masih dalam keadaan napas naik-turun.

"Begitulah. Mereka ada di danau hitam, bukan?"

"That's right. Masalahnya, bagaimana cara kita untuk menahan napas selama satu jam. Apalagi kau saja tak dapat menahannya beberapa menit," Cedric memajukan tubuhnya beberapa senti ke depan Harry. Ia menatap setiap bagian tubuh Harry.

"Benar. Dan, terima kasih atas pertolonganmu tadi," Harry juga melirik dada Cedric sebentar lalu kembali menatap iris matanya,"

Hening. Untuk beberapa saat keadaan menjadi hening. Tak ada gema suara yang terdengar di ruangan tersebut. Hanya ada saling lempar tatapan. "Badanmu, bagus juga. Sepertinya sering berolahraga," Harry mencoba memecah keheningan. Ia melirik lengan, dada dan perut Cedric. Sedetik kemudian menarik pelan salah satu puting susu Cedric dan melepaskannya.

"Yeah, begitulah. Kulitmu putih. Dan sepertinya badanmu menggigil," Cedric mengelus pelan pipi Harry. Entahlah. Memang semenjak mereka saling melihat tubuh masing-masing, ada sesuatu yang terangsang. Entah apa itu. Yang pasti, itu yang membuat mereka bingung. "Hah, kenapa? Jantungmu seperti berdegup kencang ya?"

"Iya. Darahmu juga mengalir dengan cepat, bukan?"

Satu detik. Dua detik. Cedric perlahan memajukan wajahnya dan sangat dekat dengan wajah Harry. Harry hanya diam tak bergerak. "Kulihat, masalah kita di sini sama," Cedric tersenyum.

Harry, matanya tak lelah berfokus pada kedua mata Cedric. Ia meneguk ludah. "Sepertinya busanya hampir habis," kata Harry sebelum akhirnya tangan kanan Cedric mengangkat dagunya ke atas sedikit dan berakhir dengan pemberian ciuman yang kedua. Keduanya perlahan menutup mata dan menikmati permainan ini.

"Tak usah mengkhawatirkan busa. Aku yang akan menggantikannya untuk menutupi tubuhmu," bisik Cedric dan senyuman mesum berhasil tercipta di bibirnya. Harry lalu merasakan tubuhnya yang tadi kedinginan, tiba-tiba menghangat seketika setelah Cedric memeluk tubuhnya. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang dan darahnya seakan memanas.

Ciuman lembut itu lama-kelamaan menimbulkan emosi. Bergairah sehingga gerak serangnya begitu cepat dan mulai ganas. Harry merasakan lidah Cedric sedang menjalar di mulutnya. Ia hampir tersedak saat lidah Cedric menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya.

"Sepertinya ada yang telah berdiri di bawah sana," bisik Cedric setelah sebelumnya melepas sebentar ciumannya. Ia merasa sesuatu menusuk-nusuk selangkangannya.

"Hei, boy, tak merasa dirimu juga?" balas Harry tak mau kalah. Cedric lalu tersenyum lebar dan memulai pertarungan kembali. Eits, bukannya menyapa bibir Harry, ia malah menurunkan kepalanya sedikit dan menyapa dada bidang Harry. "Ahh, ahh, kau curang. Argh… seharusnya aku yang duluan. Akh…" Harry merasakan geli di dadanya. Cedric menjilati sekaligus memberi sensasi gigitan di kedua ujung dadanya.

Cedric berhenti sebentar dan ia kembali seperti keadaan semula. Harry tampak bingung. "Aku bukanlah orang yang egois. Baiklah, silahkan lakukan sesukamu," Cedric merentangkan tangannya. Seolah-olah pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan lawannya itu. Harry tersenyum tipis, ia lalu memulai dari bagian pangkal lengan Cedric. Harry menjilati bulu-bulu ketiak Cedric yang basah oleh keringat dan air. Setelah puas, mulutnya menjalar ke dada bidang Cedric dan mengemut salah satu ujung dada Cedric.

Harry terlihat bernapsu saat melancarkan serangan. "Hey, tenanglah. Tak perlu terburu-buru. Masih banyak pasokan waktu," gurau Cedric. Ia terlihat menikmati pelayanan Harry. Setelah puas di bagian itu, Harry kemudian menjilati perut Cedric yang kotak-kotak. Sebenarnya, ia iri. Dari dulu Harry mendambakan bentuk tubuh seperti ini. Yah, setidaknya untuk sekarang ia bisa menikmatinya.

Harry menggigit-gigit keenam kotak yang ada. "Ahh… ah… hanya seginikah kemampuanmu, Potter?" desah Cedric dan disusul dengan celaan. Harry terlihat kesal. Padahal ia merasa sudah bermain cukup bagus.

"Buktikan kalau kau lebih baik," tantang Harry. Itu mengundang senyuman jahat di bibir Cedric. Oh tidak, ini pertanda buruk.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," Cedric tersenyum dan sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Harry lalu mendudukkannya ke tepian.

"Ap-apa yang akan kau laku—ahh! Argh," Harry mengerang hebat saat mengetahui benda miliknya dikulum habis oleh Cedric. Pemuda pirang itu bukan hanya mengemutnya, namun juga mengigitnya. Itulah sebab Harry mengerang kesakitan. "Cu-cukup, Cedric!" Harry meremas-remas rambut Cedric. Ah, ia merasakan kenikmatan sekaligus kesakitan secara bersamaan.

"Hey boy, aku baru saja memulai," Cedric lalu merangkak ke atas.

"Hah? Ap-apa maksudmu?" Harry memasang wajah pucat. Sepertinya Cedric akan bermain lebih ganas lagi. "Kau yakin ingin melakukannya Cedri—akh! I-itu menyakitkan!" Harry mengerang hebat saat Cedric membaringkan tubuhnya lalu Cedric merangkak ke atas tubuhnya, kemudian pemuda berambut coklat keemasan itu mengangkat kedua kakinya tinggi-tinggi sehingga Cedric bisa memasukkan sesuatu ke lubang belakangnya. _You know what I mean_? ;)

"Kurasa punyaku belum begitu tegang sehingga sulit memasukkannya. Coba bantu aku," Cedric kemudian menurunkan kaki Harry dan menyuruh bocah berkacamata itu memijat lembut benda tersebut. "Ahh… ah…" Cedric mendesah saat tangan Harry mulai memijat bagian tubuh paling vitalnya itu. "Ini sudah cukup, ayo mulai."

"T-tunggu! Akh! Akh! Pe-pelanlah sedikit!" erang Harry. Ia merasa mati rasa saat benda yang cukup besar itu dipaksa masuk ke dalam lubangnya. "Ahh… ah…"

"_We did it_! Akhirnya berhasil," Terlihat rona senang sekaligus mesum dari wajah Cedric. Ia mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya hingga miliknya itu bergesekan dengan lubang Harry. Ternyata tidak sampai di situ saja, Cedric berusaha merangkak ke atas sehingga kembali menyapa bibir Harry walau ia sudah bermain di bawah.

"Kau memang _good player_," sindir Harry dan berlanjut dengan ciuman ganas. "Emm, euhmm,"

"Kurasa aku sudah sampai di klimaksku—ahh!" Cedric merasakan urat-uratnya putus. Otot-ototnya berelaksasi. Darahnya mengalir dengan sangat perlahan. Dan ia seakan dibawa melalang buana di alam imajinasinya. Cairan putih itu berhasil mengotori bagian belakang Harry. "Bagaimana, kau menikmatinya?"

"Menikmati sih menikmati, tapi hidupmu tak akan tenang kalau setelah ini aku sulit berjalan," kesal Harry.

"_Well, well, well_. Sepertinya ada yang sedang dimabuk asmara nih? Wihihihi!" Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara cekikikan seorang gadis. Harry sudah tak asing lagi mendengarnya.

"Hah? Myrtle? J-jadi selama ini kau menyaksikan… err… permainan kami?" Harry terkejut. Tak lama kemudian Cedric mencabut miliknya dari lubang Harry sebelum benda itu kembali melemas dan ia akan sulit melepaskannya.

"Hahaha. Begitulah!" Myrtle dengan bebasnya mencelupkan diri ke dalam air.

"Harry cepat pakai pakaianmu!" perintah Cedric setelah ia berusaha memakai pakaiannya.

"Argh, bokongku masih terasa sakit." rintih Harry.

"A. a. a. Tak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaga rahasia ini," Dengan suara mentel Myrtle berbicara setelah keluar dari dalam air. "Waw, sepertinya benda milik kalian mulai melemas. Rauwr!" lanjut Myrtle dan memperagakan gerakan kucing mencakar.

"Myrtle! Kau tidak sopan," kata Harry. Ia berusaha memakai pakaian walau sulit.

"Ayo Harry, kita pergi dari sini." sahut Cedric. Sepertinya kesenangan mereka akan berakhir sampai di sini. Dasar, pengganggu.

"T-tapi, aku sulit berjalan—hei!" Harry tersontak saat tubuhnya digendong ke punggung Cedric.

"Kalau begitu, begini saja," Cedric kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Dadah, anak-anak hot. Kapan-kapan main ke sini lagi ya. Hahaha!" Myrtle lalu terbang dan mencelupkan diri ke dalam toilet.

Dilain sisi, Cedric tengah asyik menggendong tubuh Harry. Ia tak menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang melihat mereka seperti itu. "Cedric, kurasa kau harus menurunkan aku. Sepertinya mereka terlihat curiga," bisik Harry dari belakang.

"Tenanglah. Sebentar lagi sampai," jawab Cedric.

Setelah beberapa waktu berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah, menaiki satu-dua anak tangga, sampailah mereka di lantai ke tujuh. "Ya. Sampai di sini saja aku mengantarmu," Cedric menurunkan Harry perlahan di depan pintu asrama Gryffindor. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Mungkin untuk beberapa jam ke depan, belakangmu belum sembuh total. Aku tau ramuan apa yang dapat menyembuhkannya," Cedric mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam Harry. Tak peduli orang lain melihatnya.

"Baiklah, pergilah sekarang sebelum mereka tambah curiga melihat kita," balas Harry yang masih khawatir memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Oke, sampai jumpa," Dan perpisahan itu berakhir dengan kecupan hangat di pipi Harry. Cedric tersenyum lebar dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Tak lupa ia melambaikan tangan.

"H-Harry, i-itu tadi Cedric, bukan?" Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki berambut oranye lusuh datang. Ia heran dan benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat. "Apa ia barusan saja… err… menciummu?" Ron tampak gerogi mengeja kalimatnya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin kau salah lihat," Harry menjawab enteng. "Ngomong-ngomong, bisa tolong tuntun aku masuk? Belakangku sedang bermasalah,"

Ron hanya menurut. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan mengikuti jejak Harry untuk menggunakan kacamata mengingat penglihatannya belakangan ini mulai rabun. "Memangnya apa yang barusan Cedric lakukan kepadamu?" tanya Ron saat keduanya perlahan masuk ke dalam asrama.

"Entahlah, pelayanan mungkin,"

.

.

**E N D**

**A/N**

Yey! Fiksi Cerry-nya berhasil diselesaikan. Oke, ini spesial buat Fujoshi Independence Day #3 err… walau telat publish beberapa jam #nyengir 8D

Hanya ingin mengatakan, siapapun ayo kita ramaikan fanfic Cerry berbahasa Indonesia di fandom ini! \m/ *bawa spanduk bertuliskan Cerry*

Dengan menyumbangkan satu fanfic Cerry, berarti kamu sudah menyumbang dana untuk anak panti asuhan (?) *lo kate ini apaan* #slapped

Ini berasa gantung nggak sih? Nggak kali ya? :D Gaje nggak sih? Gaje kali ya XD okeh, akhir kata, boleh minta reviewnya minna? :3

Terima kasih sudah membaca

Salam,

**Bell **


End file.
